


Kotoba wa iwanaide oku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Entonces, menos de un año antes, Ryosuke le había confesado de ser enamorado de Chinen.Arioka recordaba de haber hecho mala cara y haberle dicho que habría acabado con hacerse daño, que no iba a ser fácil.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Kotoba wa iwanaide oku

**Kotoba wa iwanaide oku**

**(Palabras no expresadas)**

Eran las primeras horas del sábado.

Arioka se había despertado de un sobresalto, oyendo el ruido del timbre.

Se sentó, y se quedó quieto unos momentos con aire confundido.

Empezaba a creer de haberlo soñado, y estaba a punto de volver a dormir, cuando lo oyó otra vez.

Gimiendo en alta voz, se puso en pie para ir a abrir la puerta; controló la mirilla, y cuando vio quien fuera frunció el ceño.

Abrió rápido la puerta, encontrando enfrente a sí Yamada, un poco sin aliento.

“Hola, Dai-chan.” le dijo, en voz insegura, y Daiki se dio cuenta en ese momento de los ojos rojos del chico, señal que probablemente había llorado.

Se movió del umbral para dejarlo pasar, con aire preocupado.

“Hola, Yama-chan.” respondió, sin dejar de mirarlo. “Ven, entra... ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó.

Ryosuke bajó la cabeza, entrando en casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; se quitó rápido los zapatos, y luego dirigió una sonrisa poco convincente a Daiki.

“Lo siento de haberte despertado, pero... no sabía dónde ir.” le dijo, sin responder a la pregunta.

El mayor frunció el ceño, abriéndole camino hacia la cocina.

“Hago el desayuno, ¿quieres algo?” le preguntó, mientras Yamada se sentaba a la mesa.

“No, gracias. No... no tengo mucha hambre.” respondió, en baja voz.

Daiki empezó a hacer el café, mientras pensaba en lo que hacer.

Yamada no era alguien de aparecer de esa manera en casas ajenas; y ni siquiera era alguien de pedir ayuda, no importaba cuanto le sirviera.

Sabía que no iba a hablar de su voluntad, y se preguntó que fuera que lo hubiera llevado a llamar a su puerta.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, de lo que fuera correcto hacer.

Cuando el café fue listo se sirvió una taza, yendo a sentarse enfrente a él.

“¿Y el desayuno?” le preguntó Yamada, el ceño fruncido.

“Olvida el desayuno, no tengo hambre.” lo liquidó el mayor. “Más bien, ¿quieres decirme lo que pasó?” le preguntó, en un tono que quería ser tranquilizador.

El menor se mordió un labio, desviando la mirada.

“Fui a ver Yuri, esta mañana.” murmuró, y al final Arioka entendió.

Desde que pudiera recordar, la entre Chinen y Yamada siembre había sido una relación particular.

A pesar de las apariencias que lo hacían parecer tan tierno, Yuri no era alguien fácil con quien lidiar.

Y Yamada siempre lo había sufrido todo: sus caprichos, sus crisis, sus malos humores... Daiki siempre había pensado que fuera un santo para como tuviera éxito de quedarse con el menor.

Entonces, menos de un año antes, Ryosuke le había confesado de ser enamorado de Chinen.

Arioka recordaba de haber hecho mala cara y haberle dicho que habría acabado con hacerse daño, que no iba a ser fácil.

Sin embargo, sabía que sus palabras eran inútiles; y no porque Yamada no lo escuchara, sino porque, Daiki lo sabía muy bien, no se podía decidir de dejar de amar a alguien.

“¿Qué te ha dicho?” le preguntó, con un improviso instinto de protección.

El menor suspiró, mordiéndose un labio, tratando de no llorar.

“Yo le... le he dicho lo que siento por él.” susurró, apretando en vano la mano en la mesa para descargar la tensión. “Y él...”

No continuó. Se tomó la cara en las manos y empezó a sollozar.

Arioka se sorprendió; nunca había visto a Yamada llorar, no de esa manera.

Quería hacer algo para que estuviera mejor, pero no sabía cuál fuera la manera mejor de comportarse.

Pues le fue más cerca, metiéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y apoyando la frente contra su sien, acariciándole despacio la espalda, porque en ese momento sólo podía dejarle sentir que estaba allí.

Unos minutos después Ryosuke se tranquilizó bastante de volver a hablar; Daiki le dio un pañuelo, teniendo apenas éxito de alejarse de él, de vencer el instinto de querer estarle cerca, de querer protegerlo.

Lo miró limpiarse la cara, los ojos, en espera que volviera a explicarle lo que había pasado.

“Dijo que nunca va a pasar nada entre nos dos. Que es todo fanservice, que me he decepcionado por eso. Y que... que nunca podría sentir por mí lo que yo siento por él.” concluyó, frunciendo el ceño.

Daiki lo miró, saliéndose los ojos. Tuvo una improvisa gana de salir, irse a casa de Chinen y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, y quizás lo habría hecho de verdad si Yamada no hubiera estado allí, si no había necesitado de él.

“Te lo había dicho que iba a sufrir.” murmuró, más a sí mismo que a él.

Ryosuke levantó los ojos, aún velados de lágrimas, hacia él. Hizo mala cara y sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga.

“Lo siento que no te escuché.” contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso las manos en las rodillas, haciendo como para ponerse en pie. “Lo siento que vino aquí, pero... de verdad, no sabía dónde ir y pensé en ti.” explicó, luego bajó la cabeza y sonrojó un poco. “Tú siempre estás aquí por mí, Daiki. Gracias.” susurró, en voz débil.

El mayor le sonrió, poniéndose en pie y yendo cerca de él para abrazarlo.

“No tienes que agradecerme. Soy feliz que... que piensas en mí, durante estas ocasiones. Eres mi amigo, y sólo querría poder hacer más para ayudarte.” le dijo, la boca cerca de su oreja.

Cuando se separaron vio a Yamada sonreír; era una sonrisa frágil, pero bastante para hacerle sentir más ligero.

“Será mejor que me vaya, ahora. No he dormido esta noche, y tengo que disfrutar el hecho que esta mañana no tengo nada de hacer para descansar.” le dijo luego, recuperándose y yéndose hacia la puerta, pero Arioka lo paró, agarrándole una muñeca.

“Yo tampoco tengo nada de hacer. Si lo quieres, puedes quedarte aquí para descansar, si no tiene gana de volver a casa solo.” ofreció, indicando el diván del salón.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Yamada en ese momento ya no estaba débil, ya no tenía sombras.

“Gracias, Dai-chan.” le dijo, al cambiar dirección y al descansarse en el diván. “¿Puedes despertarme en un par de horas?” le pidió, mientras el mayor volvía en la cocina.

“Claro.” respondió.

“¿Dai-chan?” se oyó llamar y se paró, girándose a él.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, mirándolo en los ojos y viéndolo sonrojar.

“Soy feliz que seas mi amigo.” murmuró Yamada, cerrando los ojos con aire cansado.

Daiki no le respondió; no lo necesitaba.

Volvió en la cocina, queriendo comer algo.

No sabía cómo sentirse.

La gana de herir a Chinen, así como él había herido a Yamada estaba aún fuerte, pero otra vez se dijo que no podía hacer nada, que no tenía que entrometerse, que tenía que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

La imagen de Ryosuke que lloraba, que sollozaba, el dolor en su cara, seguían atormentándolo, por muchas razones.

Porque odiaba verlo sufrir.

Porque cuando Yamada estaba mal, era como si él estuviera mal también.

Porque sabía que esa cara, esas lágrimas, eran lo que habría pasado él también si sólo hubiera osado, si sólo hubiera tenido el mismo coraje del menor al decir lo que realmente sentía.

Arioka no tenía ese coraje, y tenía demasiado miedo de ese dolor.

Estaba mejor habituado a sufrir el dolor de amar sin poder hacer nada para realizar ese amor.

En la vida de Yamada no había sitio por él, no en ese sentido, y por eso nunca iba a decirle que lo quería.


End file.
